


退休之前先解决温饱

by LpourZv



Category: Naruto
Genre: After 698-699, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpourZv/pseuds/LpourZv
Summary: 带土不惜命，卡卡西则不曾为自己活过，豺狼虎豹，天设地造。





	1. 有个撕心裂肺的开头必然没有简单结局

**Author's Note:**

> | 两个中年大叔的恋爱太美好了  
> | CP：四战后存活·宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西  
> | 分级：NC-17  
> | NOTES：有副CP鸣佐无差·戏份少只会做文前警告不打TAG | HE大团圆幸福结局 | 文中为原著向四战后背景·结局稍有改动·有捏造私设·请注意 | 有直白的血腥暴力注意 |

| 梗概：带土不惜命，卡卡西则不曾为自己活过，豺狼虎豹，天设地造。

| 两个中年大叔的恋爱太美好了

| CP：四战后存活•宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西

| 分级：NC-17 

| NOTES：有副CP鸣佐无差•戏份少只会做文前警告不打TAG | HE大团圆幸福结局| 文中为原著向四战后背景•结局稍有改动•有捏造私设•请注意| 有直白的血腥暴力注意|

 

 

 

 

……

 

 

    

  

  

    “这下终于……” 

    她的眼眸中盛着三十一岁的他，眉目之间柔柔的笑意冲散了他身上的伤痕。野原琳将手习惯性地背在身后，“到了你我之间该说再见的时候了。”

    “什……？”带土伸出去的手，只是扫过了她的残影。琳总是走得很快，他即使拼尽了全力，也不过堪堪瞥到她转过去的背影而已。他追不上，旗木卡卡西也没有。他忽地站了起来，琳仰着头望着他，“我不明白。”

    琳抬手安抚般地握住了他的手，随后又轻轻地拍了拍他的手背。带土垂眼盯着她那温暖而美丽的手，她那永远停留在十三岁模样的手。

    她说道：“……也许这更需要勇气吧。”

    话音刚落，就像是给他下了禁声忍术般，令他哽咽着，所有的言语都堆积在了喉咙里，硌得他浑身发痛。这副丢人的样子引得琳笑出了声。尽管她仍然一如的善良，此刻却没有留恋地转过了身去，留着带土在原地徒劳无功地挣扎着，论他能有翻天覆地的本领，却连触及她都做不到。潜伏在黑暗中的怪物撕咬住他身上的每一处，将他朝后拖去。

  

  

    “和卡卡西一起活下去吧，带土。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**一.有个撕心裂肺的开头必然没有简单结局**

 

 

    

 

  

  

    你可真还是老样子啊。

    怎么？

    这么轻而易举地哭鼻子……三十一岁的五代目火影。

    胡说！

    可他的眼睛却仍然泛起点点刺痛，他只能拼命地眨着眼，试图把酸楚遏制住。一旁的上忍侧过身来，阻止了他试图用袖口直接擦眼的举动。他将挂在斗笠边缘的白色布条撩起来，使得带土的视野变得清晰。

    卡卡西弯着食指，动作轻缓地贴上了他那丑陋的右脸，将不知何时从他眼眶里争先恐后落下的液体抹去。他颇有些无奈地叹道：说了多少遍了，就是因为这样你的眼睛才老是出问题啊。

    你当我还是十三岁小孩吗……？带土嗤笑一声，抬手抓住卡卡西的手腕，却因对方挑眉无声嘲讽的神色有所停顿。不消半秒，他便如意料之中地先松了口，你才是老是因为这么唠叨才------

    话语被割断了，另一段碎在了那红月里。带土怔怔地看着卡卡西指尖上的血渍。

    这下可糟了。卡卡西说道，他那淡然的神情却扯破了他们之间的平静。带土松开了卡卡西的手，踉跄着后退了一步。从他脸上滑下的，是粘稠而沉重的血，淅淅沥沥地砸在了地上。他抬眼朝卡卡西看去，努力地在那张脸上找到破绽。

    直到旗木卡卡西睁开了他的左眼，炽热而艳丽的红漫了出来。他再次朝他伸出了手，离他的眼睛不过咫尺。

    卡卡西的手被他狠狠地打偏在一侧。带土扯下了头顶戴着的，象征着火影的斗笠。

    他阖上了眼，将肩上的火影袍也甩在了地上。你这个赝品。

    与之一同被抛弃的还有他那脆弱而可笑的月之眼世界，那些葬送在十三岁的幻想，对于整个忍界来说不过渺小而平凡的一条性命和三颗心罢了。它们被说是命运也好或是诅咒也好，折磨得再也无法恢复成原来的样子。

    但仍有谁，从黑暗而寒冷的海底拾起这些残余，如同珍宝般地护在手心。明明是跌落在最低处的东西，却耀眼地让人挪不开眼睛。但让那些灰烬生辉的，是捧着它们的那双手，那个人而已。

    他终于醒了，在他眼睛上方一尺开外的地方，手术刀明晃晃地泛着金属的冷光。

  

  

    “准备好卷轴，”那人扭头吩咐道，候着的助手上前帮他重新理了理手套，“对，是书架上最左边的第三个，团藏大人留下来的。”

    “但是长老们现在只让我们封印他，等六代目火影坐实了位置，村子稳定下来再动手。”

    “等？等什么？宇智波带土现在就是一具尸体，世界上唯二剩下的写轮眼。”他瞪着助手，几乎要把他的护目镜贴在对方眼睛上，边说着，另一手上的刀尖冲着带土的眼睛指指点点。助手顺着看过去，瞬间惨白了一张脸。

    “喂，你到底明白不明白这其中的价值！”他拔高了声音，就差把这个助手一脚踢出去。但这人不为所动，想来也不是没听见，他只得也一同回头，想看个究竟。

    那把小刀有一半都没入了宇智波带土的左眼里，可既没有刺破血肉的感觉也并无血液涌出来，更像是穿过了空气般的不现实。几分钟前由他亲自检查过的黑色眼睛被诡异而扭曲的紫色溢满，本应该停止活动的，那可怖的眼球却安静地，忽地盯住了他。

    他的手一抖，再也握不住小刀。它的后半截也掉落进空气中，半秒之后砸在石板上。这一下彻底惊醒了所有的人，但他们的身体都不听使唤地僵在原地。比起宇智波带土，他和这里其他的人更像是应该被摆上去的尸体。

    “哈……哈哈……”

    沙哑的如同在砂砾垫层地上摩擦般的声音刮过他们的骨头。也许这些实验者未上过战场，却也曾得以目睹过的，如今却有着天差地别的，压得令人窒息的杀气凝固在这低沉的笑声里，飘过他们身旁时，张牙舞爪地咬下一块血肉。

    宇智波带土坐在石板上笑得浑身发抖，从大战之中带下来的尘土簌簌地从身上落下，散在空气里，被头顶沉默冰冷的灯光照的一清二楚。从他捂着右眼的指缝中泄出一丝红光，笑声就是在此刻戛然而止。

    “你们刚刚说六代目火影……？”

    他说出口的话语音调怪异且不连贯。可在场的其他人都心知肚明，即使无法理解宇智波为何死而复生，但他身上那十几道咒印却是实实在在的由他们亲手刻下。本应该起到极大的限制作用，可他们依旧怕得要命，竟连开口呼救这种简单的动作都无法做到。

    “这就是你们的全部实力了？”

    带土拿开了手，他的右脸血肉模糊，唯有写轮眼亮的惊人。眼睛周围的咒印已经被碾碎了，逐渐地消失了。他侧头看向洞口，感知的视野里有两人一左一右躲藏在暗处，一代又一代的藏着“根”，这个木叶背地里的秘密。

    源于身上还未被解开的，封印着他大部分查克拉的咒印，带土也只能实打实的步行过去。他的脚掌都还没完全贴上地面，腿已经先一步软了下去，他的膝盖毫无保留地砸在地上，下意识地试图用手撑住自己身体，却也徒劳无功。

    这般滑稽的场景没人敢笑，他们也没有这样的心思。门口的暗部忍者听到动静已然瞬身来到了这洞穴的中央。他们落地的声音被带土的脸撞上地面的动静完全覆盖住，同样，这样笨拙的声响也掩盖了那些潜伏在地底鬼怪的行踪。

    这些没有真正上过战场的人毫无骨气地像是要把一生的力量都用尽般尖叫着。就在暗部忍者身影显现的同一瞬间，轮回眼制造的黑棒便把其中一名忍者的心脏捅了个对穿，不留一点机会。另一个忍者则是四肢都被穿透，钉在空中，只余下痛苦的呼吸。

    带土晃晃悠悠地从地上爬起来，虚弱的模样与全副武装的暗部忍者相差太远，这场景显得太过荒谬。

    “木叶，”带土匀了口气，终于站直了身体，“可悲的废物。”

    暗部本想啐他一口，却被带土拽住头发，被迫朝后猛地仰起头。带土的力道过于大，让束缚着忍者的黑棒都有了轻微的移动。他垂着眼，写轮眼幽幽地转着。忍者方才意识到大事不好，可幻术与带土的嘲讽同一时间回荡在他的脑袋里。

    “晚了。”

    带土松开了手，任由那头颅自由坠下，睁着一双死亡的眼睛。带土与其对视着，不知是在自言自语还是质问他人，“把宇智波佐助囚禁在地牢里这件事，你们的六代目火影也同意了吗？”

    “是吗？他默许了吗？”

    带土神色如常地伸出了手，用大拇指和食指将那人的眼皮扒拉开，朝眼眶深处略微施加了力度。温热的液体与其他东西一齐从这肮脏的躯壳里爆发而出。他将那眼球随意地扔了出去，对着那人的另一只眼也做了相同的举动。四战的主谋并不为此产生喜悦之情，也不露出病态的热情。

    他漫不经心地抬眼扫过这些无能而令人作呕的残渣。

    “现在轮到你们了。”

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | 梗概：带土不惜命，卡卡西则不曾为自己活过，豺狼虎豹，天设地造。
> 
> | 两个中年大叔的恋爱太美好了
> 
> | CP：四战后存活•宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
> 
> | 分级：NC-17 
> 
> | NOTES：有副CP鸣佐无差•戏份少只会做文前警告不打TAG | HE大团圆幸福结局| 文中为原著向四战后背景•结局稍有改动•有捏造私设•请注意| 有直白的血腥暴力注意|

 

  

**二.暴力与谎言哪个更糟糕**

  

  

  

  

    

    真暖和。

    他的前辈久违地从窗口探出了头。大和仰头看去，只见卡卡西身着战斗用的贴身黑色紧身衣，坐在窗沿上，一只腿悬在外面。他微仰着头靠在墙上，眯着眼毫不避讳太阳。

    是啊。大和应和着，甩了甩手上的水，从溪边站了起来。卡卡西前辈中午想吃什么呢？

    卡卡西的视线极其缓慢地落了下来。大和疑虑鸣人用阴阳遁创造出来的眼睛是否真的起了效果，他像是听到了大和的声音，可那眼神却又仿佛是望着什么出了神，在现实与幻境中摇摆不定。

    这不是鸣人的问题，大和本就应该意识到的，当卡卡西选择钻进他木遁搭建的房屋里而不是平时惯用的帐篷时。或是从这大战结束到现在，算上刚才的感叹，这才是卡卡西说出口的第四句话而已。再或者是因为，这是他从安顿下来以后第二次从那密不透风的房间里出来。

    卡卡西说道：已经开始为午饭吃什么而苦恼了，真好啊。

    您不知道，村里的街上都摆起了小摊，这个时候说不定都排起队了。

    已经第三天了吗？过得真快。

    除了收尾的一队医疗忍者，其他人都已经回去了。大和仰着头等了片刻，结果坐在窗边的卡卡西仍像是软了骨般倚在木框上，静默地阖着眼。大和吸了口气，叉着腰扯足了嗓子。前辈！要是有选择困难症，不如一起去转转吧！

    卡卡西似乎被引起了注意，他朝前倾着身体，像是要从二楼跳下来，又像是要掉下来似的。最后他停在了一个微妙的角度上，不上不下。他藏在面罩之下的嘴巴轻微地动了动。回去？

    对，前辈，我们该回木叶了。

    卡卡西嗯了一声，以着刚才那样的动作起身，悠悠地扶住窗沿。他一脚踩在边上，摇摇欲坠地跌了下来。大和一惊，可之后对方却也是平平稳稳地落了地。

    他为自己不合理的想法而感到可笑，旗木卡卡西是天才，过一会或许就成了火影。这样的人又怎么可能无缘无故地从二楼摔下来呢？

    卡卡西接过他准备好的上忍制服，把木叶护额戴了上去。他的低声喃喃如同他的步调一样，轻飘飘地从大和身侧掠了过去。

    走吧。

    木遁制成的房子在他们身后轰然倒塌，葬在了泥土之中。

    

    

    木叶这街上熙熙攘攘的全是人，光是挤着过去就够让人头大了，更别说选择哪家店吃。

    “要不我们还是------”卡卡西话都还没说完，几个小孩子从前方毫不顾忌地冲过来，他侧身躲了过去，却挤着了其他的人，他又连忙道歉，一时间兵荒马乱。等他再看到大和的时候，他们之间隔了一街道的人。

    他对大和在那边奋力挣扎的动作视而不见，干脆转过身去。隐约之间听见街那边一声惨叫。卡卡西只得找了个附近的小店铺装作买东西。低头一看桌上摆着的全都是零嘴，零零散散的居然还都是甜点。

    小铺子的女主人从帘子后露出头来，笑盈盈地招呼他。“啊，是客人啊！随便看，这些都是我亲手做出来的。”

    “呀，那可真是难以抉择呢。”卡卡西颇为苦恼，为了自己中午可能要空着肚子的结局而叹息着。但女主人脸上绽放了更为绚丽的笑容，八成完全误解了卡卡西的意思。他从第一排看到末尾，在最后瞥见了三色丸子表面光泽而圆润地躺在墨绿色的瓷盘上。

    “请问，”半晌卡卡西才开口，他的目光黏在了丸子身上。她努力竖起耳朵听着，听着他那近乎微不可闻的声音，“……有红豆糕吗？”

    “果然红豆糕很受欢迎呢！可惜在早上就已经卖完了，还有什么其他喜欢的吗？”

    卡卡西慢慢地摇着头，“果然如此啊。”

    她连忙补救道：“不过如果你明天早上来的话，我会为你留一块哦，毕竟新鲜的味道最好了。”

    “那就拜托了。”

    她因他语气中的郑重而无所适从，只得连说了几句没事。刚想放下帘子，又瞧见那忍者身后冒出了一个人，瞪着一双过于夸张大的眼睛，面色木然地站在摊铺前，吓得她仓皇地躲了进去。

    “卡卡西前辈，”大和平平地说道，被这样热闹而拥挤的集市折腾的废了大半力气，“我刚才叫了您很久。”

    卡卡西挠了挠头，“抱歉啊，大和，我没听见。”

    大和则是想笑都笑不出来，像面对鸣人那般无奈似的对着卡卡西也捂着脸，把一腔苦累都闷着。

    “嘛，”卡卡西安抚性地拍了拍大和的肩，“不然算了吧。”

    大和的肚子都开始咕隆作响了，卡卡西这句话直接开始让他胃痛。“任性也要有个度啊，前辈，您自己想想上次进食是什么时候了？”

    卡卡西啧了一声，迫使自己皱着眉做出认真思考的样子。他记不得了。不过这话说出来想必天藏是不信的。他依旧在回忆里活着，从那反反复复的甜苦之中寻求着也许早就被他潜意识篡改了记忆的庇护。等他回到现实中------并且他必须要回来------他仍孑然一身。

    他转过身，扭头朝他们身后的巷子里看去。半秒之后从那阴影之中现了身影。带着暗部面具的忍着半跪着朝他们传达消息：“火影大人有请。”

    “知道了。”卡卡西应道，直到那人离开了他的感知范围才把视线挪开。

    “恭喜前辈。”大和随即说道。

    卡卡西蹙着眉，苦着一张脸，“说这个也太早了。”

    “那是因为前辈您这几天没出来活动，我听说长老会与高层早就已经商定好了。”

    听闻此话，卡卡西依然保持着那样的情绪，大和不解，脸上原本溢满的笑容也随着卡卡西的反应淡了几分，“前辈？”

    卡卡西扫到了他的神态，一改方才的疏漏。他恰到好处地弯起眉目，“没事没事，那么午饭就拜托你了哟，大和。”

    大和盯着卡卡西消失的残影不知作何感想。每个人都有想要做的事，虽然他不知道卡卡西前辈真实的想法，可说不好他真是第一个被迫当上六代目火影的人。

    

    

    敲门之前，卡卡西就察觉这办公室里不止纲手一人。得到允许之后，卡卡西便开门走了进去。他朝纲手和她身后两个长老点头示意，“纲手大人，您找我？”

    那两名长老脸上是他司空见惯的凝重，可连纲手也是紧紧地抿着嘴。这和他想象中的大相径庭，若是这压抑的气氛是因为他的能力不足不能担任六代目火影就好了。卡卡西沉默着接受他们的目光与打量。

    “首先要恭喜你，卡卡西，”纲手率先开口道，她的脸上短暂地浮现一瞬笑容，像是真心为他接任而高兴，或许是因为她可以从此放手逍遥自在。卡卡西一时间真不知该以什么样的表情去应和她，幸好纲手抬手打断了他说话的念头，“虽然举行接任大会很重要，但可能这事要往后延了。”

    太好了。卡卡西松了口气。

    纲手侧身，给身后站着的两位长老足够的空间。他们之间总是有不少矛盾，如果能让他们态度一致，恐怕又是什么不得了的大事。“旗木卡卡西，你接任六代目火影之后，需要做的事情我们都不必多说了，”转寝小春佝偻着背，朝他迈了一步，“但是还有一件万分紧急的事情，我们要交给你。”

    “因为你是大家选出来的六代目火影，所以我们信任你，”水户门炎说道，“为了木叶的未来，你必须要完成任务。”

    这些被扣上去的帽子压得卡卡西喘不过气，可他却必须摆出顺从而机械的态度。他甚至不去问自己为什么，为了什么。只要能够完成带土的心愿，他只需要竭尽所能去做。

    两位高层长老见卡卡西并未言语，但他的回应对于他们来说并不重要，他们直接给出了委托的内容。“今天早上，隶属于暗部的一队医疗队在村外被残忍的杀害。”

    “属于暗部的？”

    水户瞟了他一眼，但卡卡西已然品出他那眼神里暗含的嘲弄。“你不知道的事情还很多，在坐上火影位置之后，记得要多学习。”

    卡卡西左耳进右耳出，“是。”

    “这个人的罪行令人发指，所有医疗队的人都是在活着的时候被生生地挖出了眼，我们决不允许这样的人活着，他必须要为自己的所作所为付出代价！更何况事发地点离村子如此之近，这简直就是公然的蔑视！”水户用拐杖敲了敲地板，怒气冲天。一旁的纲手瞥了他一眼，又转到了卡卡西的身上。

    纲手的欲言又止让卡卡西心生疑惑。正如九尾模式能让鸣人清楚分辨善恶情感，他这么多年也早就看遍了是是非非，面前这三人的不对劲他也看在了眼里。

    最终她还是在两名长老眼神的逼迫下说出了口：“凶手我们已经知道是谁了，你的任务是将他活捉回来，交给木叶高层。”

    “那------”毫无预兆地，办公室的门被推开了。卡卡西同他们一起看过去，未曾料到这一出，“鸣人？”

    

    

    四战的英雄穿着病号服，唯一的一只手扶着门框，另一只衣袖空空荡荡，晃在身边，他眼角预示着仙人模式的橙色才刚刚褪去。从进门开始，漩涡鸣人的视线就一直钉在卡卡西的身上，对着纲手和长老的斥责充耳不闻。他朝卡卡西快步走来。

    “卡卡西老师，我有很重要的事情跟你说，占用你一点时间。”

    “鸣人，我现在和纲手大人------”

    十七岁的英雄只管用他那双蓝的发亮的眼睛盯着他，一往直前，毫不相让。这双眼眸揉碎了，闪着很多人的影子，那其中也有带土的背影。他就像是一团璀璨的火焰，卡卡西无法拒绝那样的眼神，而鸣人则看穿了他的妥协，更加的没规矩起来。

    “抱歉，纲手婆婆。”鸣人直白地且相当敷衍地说了声，拽着卡卡西从窗户上一跃而下，几个瞬身到了他人视线无法触及的地方。

    卡卡西在鸣人放开他之后说道：“想要当好火影的话，刚才那样的举动是最不应该的。”

    “啊，我知道，进门要敲门，对长老和纲手婆婆的态度太过恶劣。”鸣人嘴皮子翻着，一个个正确答案朝外蹦，可听到这些，又有什么沉重而冰冷的东西砸在了卡卡西的心上。他看着鸣人还肿了大半边的眼睛，抬手示意他可以停了。

    “你说的事情最好很重要，让我觉得待会回去挨批是值得的。”

    “是佐助。”鸣人说。

    当然了。为什么不是宇智波佐助？卡卡西唾弃刚才问这种问题的自己。“我想我之前已经跟你解释过了，鸣人，这只是暂时的，在我上任之后------”

    “这我当然知道啊我说，”鸣人打断他，“不过若是超过我底线的话我绝对不可能坐视不管啊我说！”

    “什么？”

    “有人动佐助的眼睛，至少在早上我以为是这样，因为九喇嘛说有轮回眼的力量在呼唤他，虽然就那么一瞬间，可这个世界上除了佐助还有其他人有轮回眼吗？”鸣人说，“于是我就去了趟地牢，放心，我什么都没做！就是单纯去看看情况。”

    他的这个学生如今说起这些事冷静而理智，仿佛一夜之间就蜕变了。看来是真的，少年的成长一念之间，始料未及。尽管如此，可鸣人说的这些并非是必须要避讳着其他人的事，更别说单独找他来谈了。他说道：“然后呢？”

    又来了。鸣人又用这种和纲手一模一样的眼神，犹豫不决地看着他。他做了一个深呼吸。就在此刻卡卡西突然抓住了鸣人之前说过的话里一个关键词：今天早上。前几分钟谈话的细节接连冒了出来，长年累月的直觉令他抗拒着，但也仅仅只是动了个念头，身体根本来不及反应。

    “卡卡西老师，除了佐助还有一个人有轮回眼，他本该……”鸣人咬了咬牙，一口气说了下去，“去拥有新的人生了。”

    鸣人说的话他听得不太真切，可笑的是他竟然还有心思想着，他若是有鸣人这样的勇气该多好。可很快他就意识到，徒有一腔热血根本无法抵挡整个世界朝他掷下的武器，敌不过他人，也战胜不了自己。

    但英雄还没说完。在这胜利的艳阳里，卡卡西如堕冰窖。

    “他们得到了带土的尸体，要拿他的眼睛做实验。”

    

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *他们下一章就相见了！
> 
> *查了很久，土总喜欢的食物应该是红豆糕吧……不是也当是了！
> 
> *其实TV698以后的剧情我都不能接受……包括博人传【其实带土死的时候就心态崩了】。虽然叔鸣佐真的蛮帅的哈哈。所以前后都做了些修改，不能接受的请及时退出。
> 
> *但还是去看了698之后的剧情，其中一集卡卡西传里，小时候的土总情商超级高啊，而且还很暖，又可爱，那么现在的土总不就更加苏了嘛！！*坚信


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | 梗概：带土不惜命，卡卡西则不曾为自己活过，豺狼虎豹，天设地造。
> 
> | 两个中年大叔的恋爱太美好了
> 
> | CP：四战后存活•宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
> 
> | 分级：NC-17 
> 
> | NOTES：有副CP鸣佐无差•戏份少只会做文前警告不打TAG | HE大团圆幸福结局| 文中为原著向四战后背景•结局稍有改动•有捏造私设•请注意| 有直白的血腥暴力注意|

 

 

**三.死前再签个单向合同**

 

 

  

    

    牢狱前的精英上忍还因刚才打哈欠而冒出来的眼泪而视线模糊，就隐约瞧见对面墙上多了点什么，看那形状倒像是个人头。他先是觉得可笑，回过神又觉得分外诡异。正当他赶忙眨巴着眼，把多余的水分挤出去时，有声音就在耳边炸开。

    “你说，宇智波佐助这小子到底像谁呢？”

    他猛地退开几米，刚才站的地方空无一人，他横在胸前警戒的苦无就像是个玩笑。可那粗粝的嗓音阴魂不散，从左至右倏地划了过去，顿时他的背后冷汗涔涔。即使环顾四周无人，他也如临大敌般警惕着。

    从面前墙壁的中央浮现出一簇黑发，过道两侧烛火摇曳着而投下的光隐晦不清，正因这异变无声无息，待到忍者终于察觉到时，被诅咒的红眸已然撞上他的视线。

    “回答不上来？”

    四战被宣布死亡的战犯主谋泰然自若地朝他走来，那面目既可憎，却也令人胆战心惊。本能迫使他不由得生出逃跑的念头，可忍者的职责却又制止了他，想要去放手一搏。但现实则是只那一眼就让他杵在原地如同废物般不得动弹。

    带土拍了拍身上的灰尘，像当年踏过众多雾忍尸体般，直直地穿过了对方的身体。他最终停在牢房外，隔着一道单薄而脆弱的铁铸栏杆低头注视着宇智波佐助。原本是最后的宇智波，以着一种可笑的姿态束缚在狭小潮湿的牢狱里，一条条锁链折得他佝偻了背，所有骄傲与锋芒都缩在那脆弱的布料里。

    而他们头顶正如火如荼地举办着集市，吆喝声与笑声大的几乎要透过厚重的泥土，砸在匍匐在最深处散发着恶臭的淤泥上。上了战场的人都被赞颂为英雄，漩涡鸣人更是如此，连同着他的身边的人都被高高地捧起来。

    除了宇智波。

    如同他那早就腐坏而冰冷的右半边身体，他那同样虚假而空洞的胸前破开某种熟悉而极端的想法。每当他朝这些殊途同归的忍者逼问真相，实则他也同时一次次地被现实而撕碎，而在那疼痛之中，他便能获得病态的满足与平静。

    可当佐助抬头，朝着他站着的方向露出藏在黑发之下封布时，重蹈覆辙的荒谬想法忽地似他在辉夜空间死去时那般干枯粉碎，他竟连一点情绪波动都寻求不得，更不必提那些本该出口的嘲讽了。

   “……宇智波带土？”佐助终于分辨出他的声音，因无法相信而迟疑。

    仅有存活在世的族人与他形同陌路，带土也并未有叹息，他与宇智波原本就格格不入，说起归属感更是可笑。

    “你应该感谢我，小子，”带土蹲了下来，与佐助保持平视，“若不是他们准备解剖我尸体，拿我的眼睛做实验，你恐怕就不会安安稳稳地坐在这里了。”

    “你怎么会------共杀骨灰与轮回天生你都不可能逃过去。”

    “净土那种地方，”带土张口便来，正如他过往常常捏造自己的身份，所说的话以及自己面对他人时摆出来的面目般，“可能是觉得我不配去。”

    佐助并不相信他的鬼话，嗤之以鼻。他扭过头去，恢复到之前的坐姿，不再打算理会带土。

    这小子有趣的很，顺藤摸瓜上去，表面上不像他哥哥，也不像其他族人。骨子里却有着一脉传承的温柔。说是冷血，可那心也软。软到为了一个人他什么都能忍。

    带土敲了敲铁栏杆，“我提供一个你和旋涡鸣人见面的机会，”这名字让佐助微不可查地动了动，“不想吗？明明解除了无限月读之后他就再也没来看过你。”

    他的聒噪令人发指，佐助侧过身去，把背冲着他。

    带土在一旁看着，暗叹年轻人的爱情真是盲目而乐观，可谁叫他们是两情相悦，虽然都是懵懵懂懂。他左眼的瞳孔缓慢地旋转着，生生地将鲜红扭曲成紫色，“计时开始。”

    若不是佐助全身上下都被捆住，估计会一脚踹在栏杆上。他有几分咬牙切齿的意味在其中：“说。”

    “告诉鸣人真相，”带土说道，“我的尸体也好，剽窃宇智波的眼睛也好，这都是事实。”

    “四战结束了，”佐助说道，“他也听了你的话，说不定现在已经当上了六代目……而你却觉得他会为了你而舍弃村子？”

    但凡到了他们这种地步的宇智波通常看得比谁都明白，戳人痛处也是轻车熟路。带土只当佐助说了个无伤大雅的笑话，“你以为我下了个赌注？我不知道卡卡西会怎么选择吗？答案我现在就可以告诉你，”他嗤了一声，“他不会。”

    佐助的嘴唇似乎动了动，可仔细一看却又闭得紧紧的。他的确有想要质问带土，或许是不明白带土这样自找没趣是为了什么。可卡卡西和带土的故事他不清不楚，纠缠的情感也根本不是三言两语可以概括的，干脆装作不感兴趣还更简单。

    即使佐助一路来坎坷曲折，可是若说比上他与卡卡西那个年代所承受的，却也少了点什么。而他们的年轻不能当做不去知道的借口。

    “七代目，”带土说道，“等鸣人坐上这个位置的时候，所谓身不由己就不再是调侃了。”

    “用不着你来评论。”

    “说中了？”带土说道，“作为交换，我会在那之前帮你一把，毕竟当局者迷。”若是口口声声说会改变，超越前代的火影，却依然走上某种旧路，也太过讽刺与悲哀。

    “可笑，”佐助说道，“我的事情------”

    从远处洞口隐隐传来说话声，鸣人那极具辨识度的声音更是快速地朝他们这里靠近。就在佐助收住话头的同时，牢外也没了带土的气息。守在一旁，从一开始就中了幻术的忍者开始清醒过来。

    

    

    

    在鸣人把消息带给卡卡西之前，带土仍只能将就穿着他今早从那个洞穴里随手拿的黑色贴身衣服，外面裹了一层布衣当做了披风。他确认了能把全身上下显著特点遮住之后便从小巷里顺着潮流钻进了集市的人群之中。

    纵使有柱间细胞加成，饥饿感也依旧是这世界上最势不可挡的力量。他浑身上下少说有十多个术印，查克拉被封了绝大部分，除了能用点写轮眼，他甚至比不上身边这些上了年纪的大婶。他几次都被那些人撞得踉跄，甚至有一次夸张到他幸好扶住了一旁的摊铺才稳住身形。

    “哦呀？客人您小心点哦。”

    带着笑意的女性声音从摊铺后面传来。带土将自己的右手完全藏在布袍之下，这才喘了口气，直起了身。他偏着头，以确保对方只能看见他尚且完好的左脸。面前的女人似乎正在把桌子上摆着的食物收回去，也不知是否是怜悯他这落魄而可悲的四战主谋，他面前的小摊子上恰好都是甜食。

    女人的眼睛很毒，捉住了每一个从她面前过去的机会：“有什么想要的吗？现在买打折哦。”

    带土扫了一眼，心知肚明这些东西要么就是卖不出去，要么就是放了太久坏了口感。可他仍假装思考了几秒，“还有红豆糕吗？”

    “可惜啊，没有了。”她回道。

    本想得到否定答案之后便脱身，可没料到这女人竟然给出了更为有趣的内容。

    “不过这还真是巧，就几分钟前，也有这么一位客人问我，您要是愿意的话，我也为您保留一块。”她露出她最引以为豪的笑容，却没能引起对方任何的反应。可当她因听到街中央某种熟悉的声音而下意识看去时，没想到他也回过头去了。那个长得奇奇怪怪的忍者边嚷着对不起请让一让，一边双手高举着装着食物的袋子，正逆流而上，尝试从这集市里挤出去。

    “对，就是和那个人一起------”

    她的思绪像是被切断了般，半句话没了下文。面前这位客人亮红色的眼睛占据了她的全部视野，她甚至连嘈杂的吵闹声都听不见了。

    “原来如此，”带土说道，抄起摆在桌上的一串三色丸子塞进了嘴里，“那就帮我保留两块。”

    “当然，欢迎下次再来。”她鞠下了躬，抬起头来时，已看不见他的身影了。

    带土把最后一个丸子吞了下去，恰好赶上前面大和刚朝小巷里迈出右脚。他将竹签当做暗器甩手便掷了出去。趁着大和察觉到攻击而后仰身体的同一时刻，带土也瞬身出现在他的身侧。

    大和甚至还没有瞧见攻击者的面容，他便被那人扯紧了头发，半张脸都被砸进墙里。一时间他大脑里塞满了嗡嗡的耳鸣，将他强行从眩晕里拽出来的则是掐紧他脖子的手。他因缺氧而视野开始泛黑，但那张脸他绝不会认错。

    带土听见从大和喉咙里爆发出来的一声不成型的怒吼，他便咧着嘴笑了。

    “好久不见，战利品。”

    

    

    身体还没清醒，可意识被那浓厚的血腥味刺激的早就警觉了起来。光是用意识迫使自己睁开眼睛就让大和出了一身汗。他忍着剧烈的头疼抬头，根据天色意识到现在至少是深夜了，战后的天气更是变化无常，白天烈日，到了晚上森林里的水冰透刺骨。

    作为忍者，他本不应该受到温度的影响，可他全身的查克拉此刻因左肩刺穿的黑棒而紊乱，调动不得。注意到限制自己行动的木遁时，大和才骤然有了危机感。

    所有人口口相传的已经死亡了的宇智波带土就坐在篝火的另一头，手里一把苦无慢条斯理地划着什么。当大和眯着眼睛终于看清了，某种恶寒与恐惧从舌尖迸发，冰冷地顺着食道钻了下去。他打了个寒颤。

    他在用武器割开自己的身体。

    带土赤裸着上半身，皮肤上爬满扭曲的符咒，虽然有大半都已被血与裂开的血肉弄得模糊不清，可大和出身于根，一眼便看出这些是出自听命于根部的实验队的手笔。几个带有巨大信息量的事实同时呈现在他面前，他越想脑袋就运转地更慢。

    “醒了？”带土说道，并未看向他，而是将苦无往自己的腰侧一扎，刚好切断盘踞在上面的符文，空着的手指翻动着，极其快速地单手结印。不消几秒，那处咒印的颜色就淡了下去。

    “你是怎么活下来的？”

    带土把手中苦无刺入泥土中。从这个角度大和才看见他额角的汗水，这一刻大和才想起来这人也是活生生的，能够感知到痛苦的生物。他听说过宇智波带土所有的事迹，无论是从卡卡西前辈嘴里还是他人的描述里，他本该是属于漩涡鸣人那性子的人。也许是现实大相径庭，而使得所有人都不肯接受。

    宇智波抬眼看向他，摇曳的火光幽幽地没在他那黑色的眼眸里。他花了不少时间才站起来，“我本来没想活着的，直到你们那贪婪而自私的欲望让我不得安生。”

    “你发动了四战，过去有多少桩惨剧------”可他看着带土的眼睛，下半句也就没了音。

    那明明是最为普通正常的模样，却将所有的诘问堵在他的心里。大和见惯了死亡，无论是生理上的或是心理上的，都像带土这般空空荡荡。

    “那你们呢？”带土垂眼看着火堆，自顾自地发问了。

    四周阴影里隐约地露出一丝动静，大和在这边只来得及瞥见带土手中长出来的黑棒，下一刻视线里便没了他的痕迹。

    第一个与他交手的忍者被这意料之外的强大力道震的只能后翻过去，带土把手上那支苦无朝他的撤退路线甩去，紧随其后的则是那阴阳之力聚成的黑棒。黑夜中能见度有限，黑棒更是如隐匿了踪迹般。带土一脚踹开那名暗忍时，就把其他的黑棒四散出去，吸引其他人注意力的同时，他发动了在着对于他来说是一个天然自由形成的木遁陷阱。树木中接连迸发出黑棒尖刺，但凡被刮伤，等同于丧失了反抗的机会。

    就算是经历了四战，他们未免也太小瞧他了，或许他们还真以为他是因为实验队的失误而意外死而复生的鬼怪罢了。带土本应该因此而发笑，若是人的生命这么轻易就能在两个世界来来回回，就不存在这么多的痛苦了。可他却如此麻木，比他之前任何时候都还要可悲。

    带土刚落下脚，这身下的泥土便崩裂开来，他警觉及时，转手便捏出更长的武器。偷袭他的忍者依然戴着暗部的面具，遮住全身的布袍随着他的动作而颤动着，他看上去更像是要往他的武器上撞而并非攻击。即使是逆着光，带土仍捕捉到那一闪而过的银色。

    也难怪没有察觉到。面前这人恐怕是这世界上唯一对他不带恶意，无法起杀心的忍者了。

    武器在接触到这人衣服时，带土的眼睛便已然染上暗红。他近乎用了十成力，将那截黑棒掷了出去。它毫无阻碍地穿过了暗忍的身体，砸入了他们身后的树林里。在那巨大的声响之中，带土没了动作，只是任由那人撞在他身上，发出微不可闻的闷响。

    虚化的能力没让这个忍者受伤，却平白无故地沾了一身带土的血。不需要触碰他的身体，带土都能感觉到面前这人正在发出无声的悲鸣。所有人都听不见的，从身体内部传来的涓涓流血声。这世上唯有宇智波带土能够注意到的求救声。

    为了这个人，他可以不杀这些想要他命的忍者，他能够一忍再忍，放弃死亡。可令他心甘情愿舍弃了这么多的人就快要死了，到了从内部腐烂到外皮都要支撑不住的状态。他救不了自己，也救不了准六代目火影。

    带土轻声叹道，“卡卡西。”

    于是忍者强大到无法倒下的身躯也颤抖了。

    他又怎么不知若是卡卡西真会因为他就能够舍弃村子，四战的时候就屈服了。不，也许是因为过去的他所以卡卡西直到死都不会背弃。他不过只是想满足自己的私语，想看着卡卡西因为这无法取舍的现实而动摇的模样。

    若是成为六代目之后被逼迫着接受这种事情，不如由他亲手传递这样的消息。明明都打定了主意，可心中那幸存的一点点侥幸就是挥之不去，一方面更是为了他选择活下去的未来而悲戚。正如卡卡西偷偷混入追杀他的队伍般，他也给卡卡西留足了逃跑的余地，留给他那脸上的面具来遮挡任何的心软。

    他的嘴不受控制地动了，“走吧。”

    趁着还不是六代目，跟我一起走吧。

    他竭力控制脸上神情时，眼睛上方的皮肤又裂了口，血流了下来糊了他的视野。他徒劳地睁着眼睛，任由生理反应而不受控制泛出来的泪水涌了出来。即使这样，他所痛恨的世道也如此坚定而无情地拿走了他最后一丝幻想的空间。

    在血色的世界里，卡卡西微不可查地，仍是清清楚楚地摇了头。

    

    

   

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这里设定是写轮眼和轮回眼可以自由切换
> 
> *最近有点忙，写的慢，感谢大家耐心等候！
> 
> *土总是已经看透了木叶和整个忍界的悲剧循环，所以才说出那句话。之后他俩就要为这句话而付出很大的代价*剧透了

**Author's Note:**

> *你们猜的都不是真的！
> 
> *激情回坑，带卡我心中永远的白月光！


End file.
